dinorunfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Animals in Dino Run
There are multiple animals that can be found in the Dino Run game. Most of these can be found in the UFO at the end of Beyond Apocalypse with a mate and two children. Dinosaurs 'Diplodocus' Diplodocus can be found in certain tar pits and craters. The Player usually runs over them like a bridge. Supersaurus Supersaurus can be found only in the space ship. There is also one in the background in the main menu. Ankylosaurus Ankylosaurus can rarely be found on top of a pile of rocks. These dinosaurs are the most uncommon dinosaurs in the game. You can't kill them. Triceratops Triceratops Triceratops can be found anywhere in the game. They will sometimes charge for no apparent reason, but they will also charge at the player. They can only hinder the player's progress. 'Stegosaurus' Stegosaurus can be found anywhere in the game. It is probably the most commonly occuring large dino, occuring even more often than triceratops. It will only lumber around and can only hinder the player's progress by slowing him or her down. They can be in water and tar pits. Parasaurolophus The player can jump on the backs of these dinosaurs and ride them like a bipedal horse. Parasaurolophus can pass other annoying dinos that get in the way. However, the player will not be able to eat critters and eggs will be crushed underfoot. The Player The player controls a small, speedy dinosaur (possibly a velociraptor) that comes in all colours. The colours can be customized to match unlockable hats, after making a donation to Pixeljam games. 'Tyrannosaurus Rex' Seen as skeleton only in level 3. The dinosaur's egg can be found in level 3. 'Amphicoelias' The Amphicoelias was the biggest dinosaur that ever existed and is a sauropod. It reached 200 feet (60 meters) long, making it even bigger than the Blue Whale and the largest animal that ever lived. It was only seen as a giant skeleton in level 6 (Apocalypse on Easy). Brachiosaurus This dinosaur acts as bridge in a couple tar pits. Critters Critters give your dino points when eaten. They also give you bones, DNA (1 for every 8 Lizards) and a small speed boost. Runners: Brown(box shape)-50pts Green-100pts Brown(lizard shape)-150pts Purple-250pts Birds: White: 200pts Fish: 50pts Worms: 50pts 'Lizards' Lizards are fairly common and can be brown, green and purple. They can also be tricky to catch if you are slow. Runners Runners are the main food source of the game. They are small, brown and box-shaped. Fish These aquatic critters are found in ponds. They will occasionally leap out of the water. Birds White birds can be found on top of almost anything. They will fly away if you get too close. ' Worms' Worms can often be found tunneling in the ground. Other Creatures 'Pterodactyl' The player can jump up and be carried by these flying creatures. You can eat critters while in the air, but hitting a meteor or a dino will make you fall. Dactyl Chaining is required to get all gold trophies. 'Red Pterodactyl' These Pterodactyls fly low, and when you hit one it will force you back. You need to jump or duck them. 'Mascot PixelJam' Mascot PixelJam is found in the level apocalypse. Is image not original>>> Is image not original>>> Is image not original>>> Gallery Your Dino Menu.png|Your Dino It's HOT!.png Pteros.png Stegos.png Space Ship Art.png Doc.png|Large Dinos in the UFO. LargeSmallExamples02 400.gif Question mark.png Secret surival.png BrontoEggg.png Rampage.png Parasauruses.jpg Pyroraptor 1.png Spottedsauropod.png Alien.png Dactyl.png Secret surrival.png Wiki-background Crater 2.png A Trisaratops.png Large Dinos in Plant D.PNG|Large Dinos in Plant D Amphicoelias DR.png Dino Derby.png Fish Dinorun.png bandicam 2013-10-28 20-34-10-828.jpg|Dino Run se Menu Category:Animals Category:Dino Run Wiki Category:Lists